Survivor: Paranoia Island
| video = | nextseason= Survivor: 2}} Survivor: Paranoia Island 'is the first season of Rockstar Survivor Online Reality Game (ORG). 39 days, 21 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'One Tribe: This season started with only one tribe. All the castaways will be competing against each other for four (4) individual immunity . At Day 4, a tribe were split into four (4) tribes of five (5) castaways. *'4 Individual Immunity Winners:' To start the game, no tribal immunity since there's only one tribe. The first challenge is individual immunity with 4 winners. *'First Tribal Council Paranoia:' All the 21 castaways will go to their first tribal council, without knowing who won the 4 individual immunity. If a vote would be cast to an individual immunity winner, it would be negated. * Tribe Split: At Final 20 Castaways, the tribe is to be split into 4 tribes of 5 castaways. Remaining castaways were ranked base on their previous challenge: The castaways who placed 1st, 5th, 9th, 13th & 17th would be the first tribe; then 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th & 18th would be the second tribe, and so on, and so forth. *'Double-Power Challenge:' It is the so called Immunity Challenge pre-merge. Every “first place” tribal winner of the challenge won an additional power at loser’s Tribal Council. It is the VIP. *'VIP (Voluntary-Invite Player):' Every time a 1st place tribe wins, the highest scorer of that tribe will be given an additional power, will go and vote with the losing tribe at the tribal council. ** a VIP will be immune and will possess a "Twin Vote" ** it is similar to the infamous Kidnapping, but this time a VIP will be immune and will possess a "Twin Vote" ** a VIP will then return to his/her tribe immediately after the tribal council ** a castaway can only be a VIP once in the entire season. *'Twin Vote:' A power to cast two votes against a castaway ** it's an advantage automatically given to a tribal immunity winner specifically the "VIP" ** a "Twin Vote" can't be split into two separate vote ** a "Twin Vote" can only be used by the VIP on that specific tribal council. ** a "Twin Vote" cannot be shared by the VIP to other castaways *'Banish Island (similar to Exile Island):' A place where a castaway is sent to, to find the key to the hidden immunity idol. ** is active from Final 20 until before merge ** the castaway sent to Banish Island will join first his/her tribe before the tribe shuffle/dissolve ** 1st place winning tribe will pick someone to be banished from the other tribes (either from 2nd, 3rd or 4th place tribe) ** a castaway can only be banished "once" in the entire season. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' It enables a castaway to gain immunity for one Tribal Council. ** in the event that a "banished castaway" didn't find the Hidden Immunity Idol, he/she will be automatically given a fake idol. Moderators *Angeleo Mark *Miggy *Will *Gerda Castaways The Game Survivor